Seating Issues
by Midnight Hikari
Summary: "I'll sit on you!" It all started with a swing seat. Then it went onto a bus seat and looped back to the swing seat. OOC?KiriSaku One-shot. Rated for minor swearing. Based on a FaceBook application.


AN: It's been like, what? 5 months since I last typed something? All I've been doing lately is beta-ing stories and lurking on this site. But this stupid plot bunny will not leave me alone! It all started when I went through that application on FaceBook called 'Hey, I like…' I won't tell you what happened 'because that'll ruin the entire mini-short story. Plus I've been so into KiriSaku that it's simply too cute to pass up!

_I solemnly swear that I don't own Tennis no Oujisama. Nor do I own a certain quote in this story that belongs to the wonderful blind, pyromaniac of the Maximum Ride series, Iggy._

I (somewhat) proudly present to you:

* * *

_Seating Issues_

_Kirihara Akaya – 8 years old_

_Ryuuzaki Sakuno – 7 years old_

'_This time I'm gonna swing higher and higher until I touch the sky!'_ Little Sakuno happily skipped towards the swing set. She couldn't wait to start swinging. She began to concoct little plans on how to gain height in the swings. All of a sudden, a loud voice broke her planning.

"HAHA! I'm higher than you are!"

The pig-tailed girl could only watch in horror as a seaweed-haired boy swung in her seat. _Her_ favorite swing seat! She watched as the boy gripped the chains on the swing and leaned back to get even higher than he was before. He then leaned forward as he went backwards to gain even more height.

Part of her admired the boy for getting so high in the swing seat. Part of her disliked the boy for getting so high in _her_ swing seat. She had claim on the seat since day one. She always sat in that seat every time she visited the park.

Mustering all of her courage (and taking some from the secret Ryuuzaki Courage Jar Obaa-san always told her she had), Sakuno marched over and stood defiantly in front of the boy. She made sure that she was within a safe distance of not getting hit by his feet but close enough to look menacing.

Well, as menacing as a little pig-tailed girl could in a pink floral dress. Complete with her favorite panda-pack and flower hair clips.

The boy skidded as he tried to avoid hitting the girl in front of him. (This caused massive amounts of sand to enter his shoes.) He stopped dead in the middle and snarled, "Who do you think you are?" He was having a fantastic time swinging in _his_ favorite swing seat.

Almost automatically, Sakuno stuttered, "I-I'm Ryuuzaki S-Sakuno." She could feel her knees shaking because of the boy's angry voice. She saw him smirk a bit. "A-and you are?"

"Kirihara Akaya," was the curt reply. He began to swing in place as if he was ready to restart anytime. "And this is _my_ favorite swing seat." There, his claim should scare the girl away.

It actually did the opposite. "Akaya-kun, that's my seat!" She squeaked. "So please, please get off it."

"No." His smirk turned into an amused smile. "And there ain't nothing you can do about it!"

Sakuno stood her ground though and struggled for a good reason to kick the boy off _her_ seat. "Akaya-kun," she said with a soft voice. "If you don't get off, I'll… I'll…"

Kirihara smiled and picked up his feet to start swinging. "You'll what?"

"I'll… I'll…" Think, Sakuno, think! "I'll sit on you if you don't!"

This caused the boy to freeze before jumping off the seat. "EWWW! I don't want girl cooties! EWWW!" He stuck his tongue out in disgust, "Fine, have the stupid seat." He quickly took the seat next to her right and began to swing.

She hopped into her seat and smiled at Kirihara. "Thank you, Akaya-kun!" She swung her feet and picked up almost the same pace as the boy next to her.

"Whatever… and don't call me Akaya-kun!" he pouted in his seat. _'It's not fair.'_

The guilt began to gnaw away at the little girl's heart and she stopped swinging. She watched as Kirihara swung higher and higher until she bowed her head and began to silently cry.

This set off warning bells in his head and he stopped swinging as well. "Sakuno-chan? Are you crying?" He leaned over to look at Sakuno. A glance at her face answered his question.

According to the intense glare an old lady was giving him, him he had ten minutes to live unless Sakuno stopped crying.

"Sakuno-chan? Please don't cry, please. You can call me Akaya-kun if you want, just please stop crying." Nothing.

"Do you want me to push you on the swings? I can push you, you know." Nothing.

"Sakuno-chan, "he looked nervously to his right. "Come on, tell me what's wrong."

"… You hate me," Sakuno mumbled.

Kirihara's jaw went slack before he sputtered out, "Wha-? No, no, I don't hate you. Come on, Sakuno-chan, let's play."

Sakuno looked at Kirihara, her eyes a bit puffy. "Akaya-kun doesn't hate me?"

He grinned at her. "Nope!" He hopped off his seat and ran behind Sakuno. "Hold on tight, I'm gonna push you so hard that you'll be up in no time!"

"What if you push too hard?" she asked, gripping the chain like a lifeline. "What if I fall off?"

"Don't be silly, Sakuno-chan! I'll catch you!"

* * *

_Kirihara Akaya – 14 years old – 3__rd__ Year Junior High_

_Ryuuzaki Sakuno- 13 years old – 2__nd__ Year Junior High_

Sakuno patiently waited for the bus to arrive one sunny day. It was the beginning of a new school year and she did not wish to be late for school. Her Obaa-san had already left earlier than she did and offered a ride.

She rejected the offer saying that if she rode the bus that day, she'd most likely run into a friend. The friend she implied was Tomoka, her best friend since preschool. Unfortunately, she received a text from her saying she was sick and unable to go to school that day. This crashed her plans.

Thus, Sakuno shrugged on her bag and boarded the bus. After paying her fare, she struggled to find a seat and gripped the metal bars as the bus began to move. A mass of seaweed-like hair caught her attention at the back of the bus. _'Akaya-kun?'_

The last time she saw the Junior Ace was at the Nationals. She couldn't believe that the happy boy she played with for two years harbored such a violent Demon Mode. Sure, they lost contact four months after Kirihara and his family moved to Kanagawa, but she still cared about the teen.

For Kami-sama's sake, their mothers still sent each other Christmas cards!

'_Does the still remember me?'_ Sakuno walked over and saw Kirihara sprawled out on the seat. His head was against the wall and his body took up half of the seat. The business man who sat the receiving end of the tennis player's feet sent pleading looks to the girl. He was pushed against the other window and clutched his briefcase against his chest.

Sakuno poked the boy on the cheek, "Um, e-excuse me."

Bright green eyes opened and groggily looked at her. "What the hell do you want?" he slurred, still half asleep.

"C-can you move your feet? They're kind of in my seat."

"Nope," the Devil said, popping the 'p' and closed his eyes once more. "And there ain't nothing you can do about it!" Déjà vu, much?

'_I know just the thing to say,'_ Sakuno mustered all of her courage once more to face the boy in front of her. "Please… if you don't move your feet, I'll sit on you."

The business man sent her a questioning look.

Kirihara's eyes snapped open as he swung his feet off the seat. "Fine, have the stupid seat." He pouted as he looked out the window.

This was her last shot to see if he remembered her. "Thank you, Akaya-kun," she smiled as she plopped into her seat. Sakuno waited patiently once more for him to remember.

"…"

"…"

"… ?" _'Wait a minute.'_ Kirihara knew that conversation from somewhere.

"…"

"Sakuno-chan!" Kirihara eyes shined and wrapped his arms around the pig-tailed girl. "Why didn't you tell me in the first place it was you?"

Sakuno returned the hug. "I wanted to see if Kirihara-sempai remembered me."

"Aww, spare me the '-sempai' crap! It's Akaya-kun!" He didn't care if he was being a bit childish (hence the coloring book in his bag), he was happy to see his Swing Mate again.

She smiled him, "Hai, Akaya-kun!"

The two quickly caught up with each other and exchanged numbers. It wasn't until halfway to Seigaku High, Sakuno remembered something.

"Ne, Akaya-kun, don't you attend Rikkaidai?

"Uh-huh, why?"

"This is the bus heading for Seigaku."

"…"

"…"

"WHAT THE HELL?" Kirihara stood up and yelled at the bus driver, "OI, LET ME OFF RIGHT NOW!" He turned to Sakuno as the bus came to a screeching halt. "I'll call you later, 'kay?"

"Okay. Take care," she replied.

"Bye bye, Sakuno-chan!"

* * *

_Kirihara Akaya – 16 years old – 2__nd__ Year High_

_Ryuuzaki Sakuno – 15 years old – 1__st__ Year High_

Sakuno ran through the park, her pigtails trailing behind her. "Mou, I'm late again." This was the second time she's been late for a date at the park.

She had an honest excuse for this time though – she got lost.

Turning a corner, Sakuno was relieved to see the swing set completely empty. In fact, the entire park was empty and this caused her to go on high alert. The hair in the back of her neck stood up on its ends as she heard snow crunching behind her. She straightened her back and clenched her fists just the way her boyfriend told her to do in an emergency. Being a pacifist herself, she didn't really like the idea of violence. But a pout from him made her resolve crumble into itty-bitty pieces.

"Sakuno-chan!" a cheery voice behind her cried out.

Sakuno spun around to see the smiling face of her boyfriend, Kirihara Akaya. "Akaya-kun," she sighed and gave the seaweed-head a hug.

Kirihara returned the hug and grinned. "Sorry for being late, Sakuno-chan. Fukubuchou was being an ass again. He made me run 100 extra laps for making fun of that stone he carries around!" he pouted as they separated.

She stood on her tiptoes and gently patted his head. "It's okay, I just got here myself."

He took her hand off his head and pulled her towards the swing set. "Let's sit, my legs feel like jello right now. Jello with nerve endings. Jello in pain."

They stopped in front of the swing sets and shrugged off their backpacks (and tennis bag in Kirihara's case. Sakuno decided to take Culinary when she entered into high school). He then sat down on a swing and patted the one next to him.

Sakuno's eyes widened. "Um, Akaya-kun?"

"Yes?"

"You're in my seat."

"And?" Kirihara smiled widely, but was nervous in the inside. _'Niou-sempai's plan better work!'_

"Please get off my seat." Sakuno was smiling as well. They often joked about this and Kirihara was more than happy to indulge her on this.

"Nope!" he leaned back a bit. "And there ain't nothing you can do about it."

"Akaya-kun, if you don't get off my seat, I'll sit on you!" she said with a triumphant smile.

'_Bingo,'_ Kirihara's licked his lips and smirked. He patted his lap and said, "Go right ahead."

This left Sakuno speechless. It certainly was not the response she was expecting. She was so surprised that she didn't even bother to resist as Kirihara pulled her into his lap. "I… I…"

He drew in real close to her ear and whispered, "Ne, Sakuno-chan, you really should follow through with your threats." He took a deep whiff of her hair. _'Thank you, Niou-sempai!'_

"…" Sakuno was blushing too madly to even reply.

Kirihara tightened his grip on her and took her chin into his hand to face him. "Ne, Sakuno-chan? Are you still tongue tied?" he whispered closely.

Sakuno managed to let out a small yes.

"Heh, let me help you with that."

"Akaya-mmph!" Sakuno was cut off as soon as Kirihara's lips crashed into hers. Not that she complained when they pulled apart five minutes later.

_Ah, how we've grown over the years._

* * *

AN: What the hell did I just write? Did I just write a kiss scene with a flirty Aka-chan? Was Sakuno a bit too strong headed? Gah! The characters are so OOC!

Please just leave me review. And the last line was from the 'Hey I Like…' app. I changed a couple of things though really. And yes, swing seats are serious business. Trust me; I nearly got into a fight over one in 3rd Grade. In the end, we became best friends and are still in contact with each other.

The app goes something like this:

(6 yrs. Old) Little Girl – Hey that's my seat!

(6 yrs. Old) Little Boy – So?

Little Girl – Get off or I'll sit on you!

-Little Boy Leaves-

(16 yrs Old) Girl – Hey that's my seat!

(16 yrs Old) Boy – So?

Girl – Get off or I'll sit on you!

Boy – (pats lap) Go right ahead.

Ah, how we've grown over the years.


End file.
